


lamp-lit silent room

by prairieshine (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon, F/M, dubious relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/prairieshine
Summary: Kougyoku mencoba belajar di malam hari.





	

**lamp-lit silent room**

Magi © Shinobu Ohtaka. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Pairing** : Ren Hakuryuu/Ren Kougyoku. **Genre** : Family/Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other note:** canon.

* * *

Dia tak pernah benar-benar menunggu malam untuk belajar, sebenarnya.

Kougyoku tak pernah punya waktu khusus untuk mempelajari sesuatu, untuk menemukan langkah-langkah baru. Namun hari ini, belakangan ini, minggu-minggu yang melelahkan ini, membuatnya baru bisa memasuki ruang kerja (yang tak begitu bermakna seperti itu; karena ini ruang luas, kosong-melompong dan hanya punya satu lemari), pada tengah malam mendekati dini hari.

Lampu ruangan masih menyala, sempat ia berburuk sangka bahwa seorang penjaga lupa mematikannya—tetapi sepertinya hanya karena ada yang menyalakannya lagi.

Kougyoku sempat memelankan langkahnya, tetapi ketika lega dia melangkah lagi seperti irama semula. "Hakuryuu. Kukira siapa."

"Maaf, Y-Yang Mulia." Tak seperti cara bicaranya, Hakuryuu menaruh sebuah gulungan dengan tenang ke dalam lemari. "Saya menggunakan ruangan ini tanpa izinmu."

Hakuryuu sudah akan membungkuk tetapi Kougyoku menahan bahunya. "Kau ini. Kougyoku saja, kenapa, sih? Apa namaku terlalu merepotkan untuk lidahmu?"

Hakuryuu melirik ke arah lain tetapi Kougyoku tertawa.

"Temani aku belajar, ya."

Hakuryuu termangu, Kougyoku pura-pura mencuekinya dan membuka lagi lemari cokelat di hadapan mereka. Hakuryuu hanya menghela napas setelahnya, lalu mengambil kembali apa yang sudah dia kembalikan. Secara tak sengaja, bersamaan, mereka membawa bahan bacaan ke atas meja.

Kougyoku kembali lagi ke lemari, hanya untuk membuat heran Hakuryuu. Ada lebih banyak gulungan yang ia bawa, dan nampaknya ia tak bermaksud untuk bolak-balik hanya dua kali saja.

"Aku bisa mengambilkan apa yang kaubutuhkan."

"Kau bukan asistenku," gumam Kougyoku di sela gumam-gumam nyanyiannya yang agak tak asing untuk Hakuryuu. "Santai saja."

Meja akhirnya penuh dengan gulungan yang terbuka, buku-buku yang ditumpuk karena sempitnya area, dan gulungan lain yang masih menunggu tempat. Hakuryuu tak ingin membicarakan apapun; setengahnya karena segan dan setengah lagi tidak punya pikiran apapun untuk dikatakan. Ia hanya sesekali melirik pada saudara tirinya yang juga sibuk mencermati gulungan dengan bahasa Toran kuno.

"Kau sudah fasih membacanya?"

"Mmm, hm, tidak juga. Tapi paling tidak, aku mengerti makna. Sedikiiit." Kougyoku membentuk ruang di antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, suaranya terdengar melengking untuk ruangan dan istana yang benar-benar sunyi.

Hakuryuu mengangkat alisnya, membuka mulut untuk bicara tetapi nampaknya Kougyoku menjadi terlalu sibuk sendiri lagi untuk diajak mengobrol.

Perempuan itu kembali ke lemari. Entah apa yang diambilnya, tetapi Hakuryuu menyaksikan semuanya dari sudut mata. Pun ketika Kougyoku bersandar pada tepian meja, lalu membaca baik-baik buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa belajar begitu serius?"

Terdengar embusan napas yang sangat panjang dan berat. Sejenak Hakuryuu merasa menyesal telah bertanya.

"Sering sekali aku merasa salah—selalu salah dengan langkah-langkahku. Apa yang kukerjakan sebagai pemimpin, apa yang kuperintahkan—seringkali rasanya tidak ada yang benar dan aku gelisah."

Mata mereka bertemu dan tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa dalam jarak sedekat itu, apapun dapat terjadi. Namun mereka hanya mencoba untuk mengerti satu sama lain; Hakuryuu ingin tahu bahwa di balik cerita masa lalu yang diisi ceirta pengasingan dan pengucilan yang tak jarang ditambah-tambahi cemoohan, pasti ada suatu masa di mana dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya sebanyak mungkin hingga akhirnya bisa menaklukkan _dungeon_. Sementara Kougyoku menebak dengan pasti, Hakuryuu telah mengetahui lebih banyak hal darinya hingga dia bisa dengan besar hati berada di sini.

Mata berbicara dengan lebih banyak cara, dan Hakuryuu betah. Entah mengapa. Kougyoku pun tak beranjak.

"Ada kata-kata bijak lama; _jangan mencari-cari kesalahan dari perbuatan baik yang kaulakukan_."

"Aku tidak yakin hal-hal yang kulakukan semuanya baik," Kougyoku menggeleng sementara masih menahan pandangannya pada mata Hakuryuu.

"Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya buruk."

"Aku—" Kougyoku menghentikannya sendiri, lalu menarik napas dan memejamkan mata. Ketika membukanya lagi, dia menghindar dari Hakuryuu.

"Kita akan melihat hasilnya di masa depan." Hakuryuu begitu nekat mencari arah yang sama dengan tatapan Kougyoku. "Yakinlah, Yang Mulia."

"Hakuryuu, hentikanlah," Kougyoku tertawa kecil dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku akan selalu menjadi Kougyoku untukmu."

"Oh," Hakuryuu berujar seolah bodoh. Ia memaksakan sebuah senyuman, yang berakhir pada sebuah seringai.

"Yaaah, setidaknya izinkan aku menjadi diriku sendiri di hadapan segelintir orang." Kougyoku berucap halus. "Terima kasih, ya."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, begitu?" Kougyoku selalu tahu _, selalu tahu_ , Hakuryuu menggumamkan itu di dalam hatinya, dan ini bisa berarti banyak hal. Kougyoku tersenyum dengan caranya sendiri, "Maka kau akan melakukan banyak hal nanti, ya, ya?"

Tatapan mereka bersirobok lagi.

Semua kegelapan tertelan dan Hakuryuu melihat sepasang cahaya.

Tangan Hakuryuu, yang memegang gulungan, dan Kougyoku, yang memegang buku, tak ada yang sadar,

terlalu rapat.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: pepatah yang dikatakan hakuryuu itu pepatah dari mongolia ^^;;  
> dan—sebelumnya, saya sudah lama meninggalkan magi, baru kembali baru-baru ini. soal panggilan, nama, itu adalah murni headcanon. terakhir saya baca gyoku manggil ryuu pake embel-embel '-chan', dan karena saya agak strict sama embel-embel nama, kadang-kadang saya memutuskan buat untuk nggak menulisnya.
> 
> loosely to be determined, ini pre-event untuk chapter 325 (atau, 326 di salah satu/beberapa tempat baca komik onlen) (mereka baca gulungan sama-sama), tapi ya, gitu, nggak mengikat. boleh dianggap prekuel untuk chapter itu, boleh nggak. thanks for stopping by!


End file.
